Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Petuniaxc3x97hybrida 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balrufimpuxe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Double Petunia plant, botanically known as Petuniaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balrufimpuxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Balrufimpuxe2x80x99 is the result of a planned breeding program with the objective of developing Petunia cultivars with large, fully double flowers and vigorous mounded-trailing growth habits.
The female parent of xe2x80x98Balrufimpuxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Petuniaxc3x97hybrida variety, designated xe2x80x98BFP-200xe2x80x99 (not patented), which exhibits an upright habit and double white flowers. The male parent of xe2x80x98Balrufimpuxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Petuniaxc3x97hybrida variety, designated xe2x80x983399-3xe2x80x99 (not patented), which exhibits a trailing habit and single purple flowers. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single seedling originating from within the progeny of the above stated cross during September 1998 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and was initially designated xe2x80x98BFP-710xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits double purple flowers;
(b) forms dark green foliage;
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) exhibits a vigorous mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to Marco Polo(trademark) Adventurer (patent status and denomination unknown by the inventor). In side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar are more vigorous, have small flowers than March Polo(trademark) Adventurer.